As the use of electronic computer-controlled systems becomes increasingly pervasive, the systems are also becoming more complex. The result is that operators of such systems frequently are not fully trained in their use and may not be familiar with all of the capability of the system o what system controls to use in a given situation. The problem is complicated by the fact that the function of a particular control, such as "soft key" controls, may vary with the state or use of the system or otherwise with what has been done before.
While manuals may be available for obtaining such information, trying to look up information in a manual is not normally feasible while the system is on line. As a result, users frequently determine the function of a particular control empirically by trying the control and seeing what happens. While this mode of operation may be suitable in some applications, there are many applications, such as applications in the medical field, where such an empirical approach could be disastrous.
A need therefore exists for providing users of such systems with a "help" function which permits them to gain immediate information concerning the operation of the system on request. Heretofore, to the extent such functions have been available, they have normally operated in a menu mode. More particularly, when the user realizes that he needs further information, he operates a "help" control which causes a menu of available aids to be displayed. By operating a cursor, or a key, or by other standard means, the user then makes a selection from the menu which may either cause an additional menu or alphanumeric information explaining a particular function to appear on the screen.
While such "help" functions are useful, they have limitations. First, they normally fill the entire screen when in use preventing viewing of normal screen display. Second, the menu format is not necessarily ideally suited for easily permitting an operator to determine the function of a particular control. Third, the controls on which information is provided are generally digital controls. Frequently, such information is not available for dials, sliders, or other analog-type controls. Finally, such functions do not necessarily take into account variations in the function of a control based on use or state of the system or on other factors.
A simpler and easier mode of operation would be for a user to be able to determine the function of a particular control by merely operating the control in its normal fashion without having the function actually be performed with the possible adverse results which might result therefrom. While some systems are available which operate in this way, such systems generally are not adapted to take into account variations in the functions of a control depending on the state of the systems, and generally utilize the entire screen, precluding the continued operation of the system when in a "help" mode. Such systems are also generally limited to use with digital controls rather than to use with both analog and digital controls.
It is therefore the object of this invention to provide an improved method and apparatus for providing the "help" function in a computer-controlled electronic system which method and apparatus overcomes the limitations indicated above.